Terms of Service
Hello and welcome to the Slender Man wiki sub-wiki: Slender Man Connection. We appreciate all involvement in the wiki of course, however there are several rules we do have around this wiki in general. First off the Slender Man mythos is variable, and thus information you know may clash with ours. Please feel free to update the pages or leave comments to us. I hope we can all make this wiki work for the mythos. Admins are listed below. However, like all good things, there are rules involved with them. The admins have taken the liberty of creating a list of acceptable behaviors. Also, in accordance with us being wikia, we are also bound by the WIKIA Terms of Use. Anything regarding privacy policy can also be read there as well. To add to this we have our own list of terms. Please follow all rules outlined below. People to Contact Administrators DetectiveP (Slender Man Wiki Founder) TheCipher (Admin) Fobarimperius (Admin) Slender Seer (Admin) DaemonTheDemon (Admin) Königin der Schatten (Admin) PyroGothNerd (Admin) Implord (Admin) Rollbackers Rogue_Shadow_43 Dial-Tone Chat Admins Rogue Shadow 43 SineNomineSecuutus User Notifications If any user receives a Notification written on their talk page in regards to a TOS Violation, the violation will be numerically listed with subsections under "Offenses". Please utilize the table of contents above to find the appropriate rules that have been violated. If a reason has not been listed (not that admins are required to painstakingly fill out a reason outside of the block button), please read over the TOS to see what you have violated. Administrators and chat moderators are not required to warn a user before a ban is issued. There is no legally given right requiring any administration to give you prior notice to blocks, and any claims stating this will be totally ignored. Offenses Harassment of other members outside of ARG standards This is fairly simple, but is defined as inciting any fights or arguments with specific individuals that are NOT part of an ARG or blog. If the intent of a blog is for multiple members to RP as members of that blog, that is fine. Outside of this, it is not accepted to bother or harass members for any reason. This includes drawing attention to comments, blogs, or page edits you disagree with. Disagreements must be settled via polite conversation, and no member is to insinuate dominance over others in their knowledge of Slender Man as an argument basis. IF you or multiple users do indeed decide to take such a route and use the website as an ARG and have individuals fight while being in character of the ARG, let the admins know. Failure to do so will have every member judged as if they were individuals harassing one another. This is not only simply inciting an argument by directly insulting an individual, but also constitutes offhandedly upsetting other members by continuously talking about a topic or negatively going on about something the other members don't like. If you're going to argue a problem, be constructive, but this is the Slender Man wiki so if it is not related to Slender Man and/or you're not being constructive, stop going on about it. Insults of any kind We do NOT tolerate name calling. If you want to be an angry ten year old, go to your facebook or blog and do it there (where the world gives a s***), but we will not tolerate it. If you can't give a logical and obvious argument, then don't post. PERIOD. Cursing I assume that since to use wikia you must be of 13 years of age that we are mature enough to avoid name calling with the really derogatory words. If you curse in a comment but it's clear it was just typical dialogue, then I'll just edit out the curse with some asterisks and be on my way. If you specifically insult an individual with such comments, consider that a decent offense. Placing outside links to websites other than accepted websites ACCEPTED: Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Wiki's, Tumblr, Blogspot, Chatzy, Deviantart Despite the mystery of investigating unknown websites and being part of interesting groups, actually posting such links to outside websites is not tolerated except for the above, which are accepted because everyone uses them. There is to be NO personal emails, and NO personal websites. If you want to post your own personal website, then make an account and put it on your profile, but DO NOT put it in comments or pages; not even blogs. This includes telling people to search specific criteria in websearches. That is considered the exact same and will be treated the exact same since it is possible for people to accidentally get images that are either pornographic or otherwise inappropriate for certain ages. Due to the amount of people who don't read the TOS, failure to follow this rule will result in a minimum month ban. In addition, no links to fundraiser's like Kickstarter, or anything involving such money is allowed on pages or blogs PERIOD. This is an encyclopedia. This is NOT an advertisement website allowing fundraisers. If you wish to run a fundraiser for a project, it must be approved through Wikia and their Staff must let us know, otherwise you will potentially be perma-banned under the guise of scamming. Additionally, you WILL be perma-banned if you place a link to a website but falsify the link by 1) Having a redirect 2) Making a fake visual name on the link that doesn't relate to the actual destination 3) Not explaining where the link is going. Asking other users for emails in comments I believe you'd be in your full rights to get hit by a phishing scam if you gave your email to an unknown user, but to the people who ask for them, I will delete the comments. No such comments are allowed. If you want information, then make a profile and talk to people via talk pages, or ask questions in comments. There is absolutely no reason you can't do that. So to reiterate THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO EXCEPTIONS TO THIS RULE FAILURE TO FOLLOW THIS RULE IS A YEAR BAN OFFENSE Religion This is a growing problem on the wiki. People will post on a regular basis regarding religion. It is not fair to shove your religion down everyone's throat as the one true way to survive, nor is it fair for someone to post about how your religion is untrue. To avoid this altogether, non canon comments and instances regarding religion will be stricken from pages, blogs, and comments, and users who post about it in talk pages or profiles will have them edited. If for any reason you post how your god or lack of a god is the one-true answer and everyone is damned if they don't follow, you will be perma banned. Go threaten someone else. Posting any of the following '"Fake" comments ' (constituting any comment stating Slenderman is not real) I don't care whether you like him or not, these are just padding on the comment pages, and take up unnecessary space, so don't do it. '"Flame" comments ' (any comments who's tone and wording is inviting an argument or deliberately starting an unnecessary argument) This applies to blog posts as well, however unlike "Fake", this is more common. Do not go starting fights with people, whether a single individual or the entire wiki. It's annoying, and I won't play referee to it. If you don't like something and it violates the TOS, then let us know. If you don't like something because you don't like something, then go somewhere else. I ''Fobarimperius ''don't really care for most of the ARG's on this site either, but I will keep my opinions to myself because I don't want people berating me or what I do either. Deal with people's opinions, or get lost. '"Insulting" comments ' (any comment where the comment simply insults people who look at the mythos for no good reason) Lots of people come online and post comments like "People who believe in Slenderman are ****". If you have a logical argument to make, then make it. If you're just a jerk, then go away or risk a ban. '"Condescending" comments' (any comment where a user acts like their knowledge is superior and degrades others even if their logic is correct) No single user, not even the admins, are above anyone so much that they can act high and mighty and look down on everyone else as if they're idiots. Everyone on this wiki is entitled to an opinion. Pointing out a flaw in someone's opinion may sound cocky, but all it is is a logical argument. Pointing it out and following it up with comments regarding intelligence, or that nobody understands and knows, or so forth, is condescending. We don't care how cool you think you are, you're just like everyone else here. '"Spam" comments' (Comments with really no substance or reason, posted at random with no purpose and no understandable wording, or comments insinuating being attacked by mashing the keyboard and posting) I just want to point out that if you have the time to mash "fbhieuwhroiupwhgfiurwejgfbuireuwj" and then click the "post" button, then you are not being attacked you're just being a bore. That requires you to go out of your way and isn't mysterious, because it means you weren't attacked you just think you're being spooky by mashing buttons. I understand that some comments are translation errors with people speaking without a strong English background and thus, you may not fully grasp English pronunciation, and that is not only okay, but acceptable. That's just a language barrier and doesn't warrant any further action. However "igotnri2thjj3f" or any variation of gobbledy gook is not English, it's just stupid. Failure to listen can result in a ban. Many people also seem to comment "Slenderman slams my head into the-". This is a perma ban. Addendum: We have gotten a mass number of users who go around the pages posting comments that are repeated and seem nonsensical. Here are a few samplings: "Silver will hurt him" "I beat him, and he went North" "She has a sister of metal hands" These are actual comment excerpts, and quite frankly they're annoying to have to read through. As a result, if any further users post repeated comments that don't have a solid basis for why, do not explain themselves, or are clearly personal theory to the point of making information up, then it will be a violation. Users who post personal theories on the creation of Slenderman are still valid. Addendum 2: Lately many individuals come onto the wiki and criticize the mythos based on the game Slender. If you are too lazy to find it was discovered and discussed years before that, then don't be surprised when your comment vanishes. These are going to start being considered spam. Addendum 3: As of late, people with absolutely no respect for the mythos have been getting on the wiki screaming "Slender is chasing me!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!". These are now spam. Respect the mythos. Anon's who do this will be banned for a week, users 3 days, minimum. Addendum 4: Due to recent events, on the connection wiki, claiming to be related to any of the characters on this wiki will result in a ban and the comment being deleted. No, you are not the son of Ticci Toby, and he did not abandon you when you were three years old. He also is not your cousin or brother. Many of the characters on this wiki -such as Ticci Toby- are confirmed to be fictional entities created for the purpose of entertainment, so it is impossible for you to be related to them. It even says in the first paragraph of his article that he was created on DeviantArt, so there is no reason for you to believe otherwise when it comes to Ticci Toby. The rule applies to other characters as well, as it is spam. 'Foreign Language comments ' (comments posted in other languages). The reason I say this is because unlike ARG's who try to use foreign languages, they usually use translators and can easily be translated back. However fully utilizing a foreign language typically cannot be translated, especially considering dialects, accents, and slang. Thus it is very difficult to moderate when you can't understand what someone says. If you don't understand English enough to type but can read it, then please try your best or use an online translator. Since the website is in English to begin with, I assume most people who come here can, but if you can't then please give it your best effort. If someone can't read this, they are still bound by it, as I don't want to wonder if said comment was an insult from a foreign language. 'Signature Comments' These are done by wikia contributors who feel rather than making an account, they will post a name at the end and pretend that is their signature. If you want to be known by name, make an account, this has gotten to the point where it is becoming spam and impersonation issues have arisen. 'Admin Callout Comments' These are comments in which an individuals calls out general/specific user(s)/admin(s) and ends their comment by saying things akin to "If an admin deletes these posts, then it only proves my point" or "An admin deleted my comment because they were wrong". Any specific issues with a user or admin can be done civilly on the wall of the admin/user in question. It is not appropriate for such comments to ever be posted, or call any users/admins out on page comments, forum threads, or random message wall threads not related to the misunderstanding. Comments like these will be flagged as spam and harassment. If aimed at an admin, it will also carry the charge of insulting an admin. If you are upset by the deletion of your comment, pleasepolitely ask for clarification from an admin if you were not banned. If you were banned, please wait out your ban and then you may ask for clarification. If a mistake was made, an apology will be given. Doing any of the following on wiki pages 'Adding personal theories' This is for comments and blog posts, but is not home to actual page edits. Keep theories that are not widely accepted out of the page. If the speculation is able to be added, then add it, but if it's just personal theory then keep it to your blog, profile, and comments. We have a forum board called http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Theories_and_Speculation Theories and Speculation made just for personal theories. That is the ONLY place that this is allowed on. 'Adding insulting, rude, obscene, or incorrect information' This goes without saying but if you're going to add any of the above to the page for a laugh, you WILL get perma banned. Even as a joke on April Fool's day. 'Deleting the text in a wiki page' Deleting all the text or unnecessary amounts of text WITHOUT providing a SUFFICIENT reason is grounds for a ban, although I can't imagine any reason you'd remove all texts. A user recently deleted an entire paragraph due to it "Not being written properly". Perhaps they couldn't understand it, but the paragraph was written just fine and clear as to its intent. Instead of fixing it, said user just deleted the paragraph outright. THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. 'Placing links in wiki pages that are unapproved' As stated way above in Item 1. 'Making pages that do not follow typical format' Pages on this wiki are to be presented in documentary and scientific document style. Pages are to not include questions in the descriptions, indications of person (I, we, us), and to avoid placing in personal information or personal theory as if it is fact. Additionally, articles are to be written under the style that the writer is assuming that the individual they are describing is in fact real. Example: Right: Slenderman is a being with little understood about him. He is capable of taking victims without a trace and impaling them on trees. Wrong: Slenderman is a being that we don't understand. He attacks kids and people who fear him and kills them, and is very frightening. Do your best to protect yourself. Page edits made this way will be heavily edited, and if users restore those edits back to their incorrect state, users will be told to leave them as is. 'Restoring deleted pages that were deleted by an admin without due reason' Most users who make spam pages are banned and their page deleted. In this regard, some pages are deleted for a reason, and if the page is restored and still violates the TOS, the individual will be treated harshly. Admins delete pages for a reason. Do not restore the pages unless you plan to correct what was wrong with it in the first place. If the page was spam; users who restore these pages will be in trouble. 'Misuse of talk pages' When the message wall function is not active, the wiki will instead utilize talk pages. Talk pages are used to discuss discrepancies, alterations, and discussions on better utilization of the wiki pages. You are NOT TO A) Use them to speak with other users That's what user talk pages are for, not the page talk pages. B) Use them to get the attention of admins Come speak to us, don't go around spamming talk pages to get our attention about unrelated matters. C) Alter them in any way that effectively disrupts their use Do NOT delete materials, alter materials, or edit materials other users post on a talk page. If there's a problem, tell an admin and we'll do it. D) use the wrong talk page for the wrong topic Do not go discussing Slenderman on the Jay page, or discussing TribeTwelve on the Quantum Theory page. Use the right page, for the right topic. FAILURE TO LISTEN WILL RESULT IN BANS IF THE PROBLEM BECOMES REPEATED. IF THE TALK PAGE REQUIRES YOU TO LOGIN TO A WIKIA USER ID BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE ONE, THEN GO MAKE ONE. WE'LL WAIT. ANONYMOUS USERS WHO COMPLAIN ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO EDIT PROTECTED PAGES WILL BE IGNORED. ANONYMOUS USERS WHO CONTINUALLY BUG US WILL BE PUT ON BANS. IF YOU TRY TO USE YOUR WIKIA ACCOUNT AND IT STATES IT CANNOT BE USED ON THE TALK PAGE, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE FOR YOUR ACCOUNT TO MATURE TO ALLOW WIKIA TO GIVE YOU THE PRIVILEGES. DOING SO HELPS WEED OUT THE SPAMMERS. Doing any of the following on blog posts '"Fake" posts' (constituting any post stating Slenderman is not real) Just because it's a blog post does not mean it is acceptable. It is still a violation. '"Flame" posts ' (any posts who's tone and wording is inviting an argument or deliberately starting an unnecessary argument) If you have any major problems with any users on the wiki, then contact an admin and alert them to the problem. Do not start calling out specific users or insulting the people on the website or the mythos in blog posts. Either get involved with your blog posts, or don't post, as I take them very seriously. '"Insulting" posts' (any posts where the post simply insults people who look at the mythos for no good reason) Lots of people come online and post comments like "People who believe in Slenderman are ****". If you have a logical argument to make, then make it. If you're just a jerk, then go away or risk a ban. '"Condescending" posts ' posts(any post where a user acts like their knowledge is superior and degrades others even if their logic is correct) No single user, not even the admins, are above anyone so much that they can act high and mighty and look down on everyone else as if they're idiots. Everyone on this wiki is entitled to an opinion. Pointing out a flaw in someone's opinion may sound cocky, but all it is is a logical argument. Pointing it out and following it up with comments regarding intelligence, or that nobody understands and knows, or so forth, is condescending. We don't care how cool you think you are, you're just like everyone else here. Example: A user, who no longer frequents the website, frequently complained of people turning Slenderman into some kind of fanfiction or dumb cartoon. The mythos was built on individuals posting information from their own experiences, and thus I will not tolerate such comments no matter how much you dislike someone's opinion. If you want their opinion censored, then yours will be as well. Fair is fair. '"Spam" posts' (posts with really no substance or reason, posted at random with no purpose and no understandable wording, or posts placed on wiki pages Do not go posting blog posts for the sake of posting blog posts. If you want to post a blog, have a purpose behind it, otherwise do not go posting random crap. Also, it is considered spam if you post said blog on a wiki page rather than your personal blog. Any unregistered user who does this will be treated much more seriously. 'Foreign Language posts' (comments posted in other languages). Same reasoning behind comments. If I can't understand it, I can't regulate it. If I can't regulate it, I will delete it. 'Placing links to unapproved websites on posts' Self explanatory. Impersonating an admin You'd think this was obvious, but it's not. I will not tolerate this PERIOD, and this WILL be a perma ban with no possible parole. If you run around slinging the words ban, or pretending to do our duties, that is COMPLETELY against the rules. There are 4 admins total here and no more, and thus unless they are Wikia Staff Members, there is absolutely no way you can impersonate us without finding out, I even have us listed above. Misleading the Admin Team Often times it will happen where admins and members butt heads, and it is in the best interest for the admin team to act professional and make no actions unless they are certain of why. In addition, admins who abuse their powers will be met with severe reprimand, from losing their powers to perma bans themselves. That being said, any user who tries to deceive the admin team into thinking they are not at fault for a situation they started and try to use it as ammunition to deceive other admins into retaliating against him, this will be met extremely harshly. If you are going to state a grievance with an admin, you will tell us EVERYTHING that happened and not leave anything out. If you don't and we find out, you will automatically be the guilty party. Disrespecting an Admin This SHOULD go without saying, but it doesn't. If you decide to take up the admin team in a rude, or inconsiderate manner, you will end up banned. Admins here are volunteer, and don't have to put up with your garbage. Legitimate complaints are okay as long as they are handled politely, but do not do the following A) Insult an admins intelligence B) Insult an admins decision making capabilities unless making a POLITE and LEGITIMATE complaint to that admin or other admins C) Denying an admins requests for the following i) Explanation for misbehavior ii) Request to know if you are sock puppeting iii) Lying about personal details to members or purposely misleading users with false personal information that does not fall into the realm of RP iv) Data or Chat Logs showing arguments between you and other members if you make a claim D) Undo an admins deletion out of spite. Bans at your own risk. Racism While this SHOULDN'T be an issue, for whatever reason multiple racists think this is an appropriate website to display their inability to tolerate others. Racism on this website will not be tolerated for any reason. This includes (but is NOT limited to) making comments regarding sex, age, skin color, profession, religion, sexual orientation, or country of origin. '' ''This includes bandwagon insults (insults or insulting offhand comments at groups due to large scale following of other people saying the same thing for an undetermined, and often stupid, reason) such as making comments at homosexuals (personally I could hardly care less even if your reasoning has ANY backing to it), throwing jabs at Christianity or Islamic religions, or using "American" as an insult. These will be treated as bigoted and stupid responses from individuals whom clearly are too rude, close minded, and inconsiderate to utilize this website properly. If found, it will result in an immediate perma ban. Sexual Comments This will include any comments made regarding genitalia, sexual acts, sexual objects/devices/instruments, or insinuations of rape and other forms of sexual assault or molestation. You may think you're being funny by posting such things, but you're just being juvenile. Sexual comments are not allowed. This website is operated NSFW, and while genitalia may exist on certain pages these are treated in a purely scientific format and have referenced backing to support WHY they are here (there are no sexual images). Such articles are not here to insinuate any form of sexual acts, and contain no sexual jargon or insinuations of sexual acts. Often these will be simply medical diagrams or pictures of animals in relation to the mythos that have exposed genitals. Outside of scientific references (any sexual discussion not presented in a purely scientific format that does NOT use innuendo, double entendre, or any other matter of insinuating sexualized discussion), will be treated harshly. We have gotten multiple individuals posting references to Slender Man "touching them". I have grown impatient, and will begin perma banning for this to remove them altogether. These comments are not funny. In reality there are individuals whom have been sexually assaulted and have lasting mental scars, and juvenile inconsiderate jerks making comments like that is like a slap in the face to those poor individuals. In addition, individuals discussing Slenderman "raping them", "raping people", or "raping boys/girls" or any use of the word rape which directly means the textbook definition: the unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercoursehttp://dictionary.reference.com/browse/rape (sic). WILL get banned. The length is up to the admin, but it is also a minimum six months. DISCUSSIONS AND INSINUATIONS OF RAPE ARE NOT OKAY BY ANY MEMBER WHATSOEVER!!! Even if the comment is a one word comment referencing one part of genitalia (male or female) it will be treated with a harsh ban that may not be a perma ban, but will likely result in a minimum 3-6 month ban and go up from there. If the comment is derogatory slang for a sexual act or some form of sexual device or position (not limited to just those), it may end up being a perma ban. Animal Cruelty Lately comments insinuating animal sacrifice have begun popping up. I don't care if there is valid reference or not, any comments advocating animal sacrifice will get you kicked off the wiki for good. In regards to images No pornography, no bloody or gory images that are obscene, no images regarding violent mutilation. This is a wiki in the Slenderman Mythos, and we hold no regards to promising that the images you see on this wiki are SFW (Safe for Work) or User Friendly (as in not terrifying). If any image offends you due to the previous two reasons, then I must say that is your problem, and you must either deal with it or go somewhere else. However, if the above bolded three reasons are violated, this produces a serious offense, and let any of the admins know using the admin links at the top of this page. There is truly no reason any sexualized or extremely gory images should be here. Discplinary Action Users found violating any of the rules will be given points based on the infraction. Bans will be decided based on point totals User point offenses 1: 1 Day 2: 3 Days 3: 1 week 4: 2 weeks 5: 1 month 6: 3 months 7: 6 months 8: 1 year 9: permanent ban from editing on the wiki altogether Anonymous contributor offenses 1: 3 Days 2: 1 week 3: 2 weeks 4: 1 month 5: 3 months 6: 6 months 7: 1 year 8: permanent ban from editing on the wiki altogether Chat Ban offenses 1: 1 day 2: 3 days 3: 1 week 4: 2 weeks (and one point for wiki offense) 5: 1 month (and one point for wiki offense) 6: 3 months (and one point for wiki offense) 7: 6 months (and one point for wiki offense) 8: 1 year (and one points for wiki offense) 9: Permanent revoke of chat privileges and two wiki offense points. (If you have gotten to this point, then you will have amassed a total of 7 points altogether) Point acquisition All offenses will gather 1 point for violation EXCEPT in the following situations 1) A user repeatedly violates the same rule the same way. That user will be awarded 3 points. This could be, but is not limited to, harassing the same member over and over, reverting edits repeatedly when told not to or not discussing them with admins, or posting the same kind of comment over and over 2) Sexual jargon, death threats, and excessive community problems which will be counted as an automatic 9 points 3) Extensive vandalism which will warrant anywhere 4 to 9 points based on the severity Additionally, offenses stack. A user who has violated cursing, harassment, and insulting all in one will be awarded 3 points, not 1. Point totals will be placed on your user profile at the bottom. Removing the point total will not be allowed. Repeated reversion of your profile or deletion of your point total will result in your profile being locked from editing. Alteration of the point total will result in an immediate 3 point award. Your profile may be freely edited with the point total in place, but you must leave the point total itself alone. Points are never removed. Once a point is obtained, it stays on your profile for as long as the administration keeps this rule. Liability and Copyright Copyright If any of the material on this wiki is to be held in breach of Copyright, please contact the Wikia Staff to inform them of the breach. We, at the Slenderman Wiki, have no legal council and cannot ascertain proof that you are indeed making a valid copyright argument. If you desire legal council or litigation against the Slenderman Wiki, you must go to Wikia to discuss the issue, their website location is in the top left corner of every Wikia run site. You are held by the Wikia TOS in regards to Legality. Liability In addition, we make no promises that A) Accuracy This website will be fully accurate and up to date. B) Updates This website will be updated on a regular or even common basis, and may be left without updates for days, weeks, months, even years or longer. C) Other Members Members will follow the TOS. While admins will enforce, there is no guarantee that we can remove the problem before you see it. D) Safety and medical problem The material presented on this wiki is safe for those with medical conditions such as heart related problems, anxiety, phobias that may be triggered by images or stories on this website, or any further medical issues that may be complicated by the use of this website. It is recommended that if you have such existing medical issues or are in such conditions as pregnancy, then you should NOT use this service. The Slenderman Wiki also takes no responsibility if an individual harms themselves under their direct power due to phobia, hysteria, or other mental disorders or breakdowns. This website contains materials that could incite fear, and as such it is entirely at the discretion of any user to continue reading. Any injuries or complications resulting should be taken up with the Wikia Staff. i) Exception If any user incites another user to do bodily harm to themselves, others, the poster, etc, then the user is required to be reported for a ban by the Wiki Admins (listed at the top). E) Admins Our admins will give you fair basis for updates, bans, or deletions. Enforcement of the TOS is at the sole discretion of the Slenderman Wiki admins and is not enforced by Wikia, therefore we, as the admins, will ban, remove comments, update materials, and provide site maintenance without your consent, and that you understand this and accept our decision to do so by using the service. Any discrepancies with removals should be taken up with the admin who altered whatever function you were using. F) TOS Violations We are fully aware of everything that gets posted on this wiki, and its status regarding copyright. Creepypasta stories are indeed posted here in regards to Slenderman, but ownership rights are not discussed and concluded, and are therefore at the discretion of the owner to follow suit in regards to its legality. G) Privacy Random stray guests will not use personally identifying information you use nor other users of this service, while the site admins do promise NOT to. For further details, please see the Wikia Privacy Policy. To avoid your IP being displayed, please make an account with the Wikia community. H) Editing privileges This website will be fully open and usable by everyone. Much of the website has been put under documentation protection, and this disallows unregistered users from creating edits. Just as well, pages that were not previously protected may become protected if vandalism becomes a growing problem. Other Terms and Conditions Thank you for reading this. By using this wiki, you agree that the above is to be held in the utmost level whether you read this claim or not, as the TOS link is posted on the main home page of the wiki and ignorance of reading this paragraph is automatically considered the fault of the individual and not the site. We also do not take responsibility for every post on the wiki, as some may be insensitive or coarse. If any such comments arise, please let us admins know, however we cannot be on 24/7 and therefore cannot guarantee to catch every single comment. We also reserve the right to update and change these terms at will, regardless of your consent or not, and you accept our enforcement of the rules laid out before you. By using this website, you agree to have read the latest update on the terms, and agree to them as well. Lastly, this website is terrifying. Although any mature content is heavily regulated and pornography is NOT ACCEPTED, children under the ages of 18 are required to have a legal parent or guardian read these terms. If any child does continue to use this service, they have fully asserted to us they are capable of using the website freely. Any people of 18+ are bound by their own rights to read and accept the terms. In accordance with Wikia, children under 13 years of age should not be using these services (nor any wikia services) until legal age, and children under 13 who use this service breach the Wikia account terms. If you are 12 or younger, please immediately discontinue use or exit this website. TOS Acceptance IF YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT THESE TERMS OF SERVICE, EITHER LEAVE THIS WEBSITE, OR CLICK ONE OF THESE TWO LINKS Google Wikia Home Page NAVIGATING ANYWHERE ON THIS WEBSITE OR SEARCHING ANY CONTENT AUTOMATICALLY GRANTS US YOUR CONSENT TO BIND YOU TO OUR TERMS OF SERVICE. THIS PAGE IS LINKED ON THE FRONT PAGE, AND ALL USERS ARE WARNED AFTER POSTING TO READ THE TOS. SINCE THERE IS NO WAY TO MAKE AN AUTOMATED SERVICE THAT REQUIRES YOU TO ENTER THROUGH THE TOS, IT WILL BE ASSUMED THAT YOU HAVE COME THROUGH OUR FRONT DOOR OR READ YOUR COMMENTS AFTER POSTING. IT WILL BE TREATED AT THE FAULT OF THE USER IF A VIOLATION OF THE TERMS OCCURS EVEN IF THE USER HAS NOT READ THEM (AGAIN, THEY ARE POSTED IN MULTIPLE LOCATIONS AND THERE IS AN AUTO GENERATED MESSAGE). FOR ANY FURTHER PROBLEMS, PLEASE CONTACT ONE OF THE ADMINS FOR FURTHER DETAILS. IF YOU HAVE TRIED TO SPEAK WITH AN ADMIN (SEVERAL OF US ARE ON DAILY SO YOU SHOULD GET A RESPONSE) BUT FEEL YOUR DISCUSSION WITH SAID INDIVIDUAL IS GOING NOWHERE, PLEASE TRY TALKING TO A DIFFERENT ADMIN FOR FURTHER DISCUSSION. IF YOU FEEL AFTER THAT THE DISCUSSION IS BEING TREATED UNFAIRLY, PLEASE UTILIZE THE ABOVE LINK TO GO TO THE WIKIA HOME AND ASK FOR HELP FROM AN ADMIN THERE OR CONTACT A MEMBER OF THE STAFF. ADMINS SHOULD DOCUMENT DISCUSSIONS WITH OTHER USERS IN SPECIAL BLOG POSTS FOR OTHERS TO SEE JUST IN CASE IN ORDER TO AVOID TAMPERING. USERS ARE EXPECTED TO UNDERSTAND THAT PAGES ON THE WIKI HAVE BEEN PROTECTED, AND THAT IF A USER DESIRES TO EDIT A PROTECTED PAGE, THAT USER WILL BE REQUIRED TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT TO DO SO. IF THE USER IS INCAPABLE OF DEALING WITH THIS REQUEST, THEN CEASE USING THIS SERVICE, AS UNTIL ADMINS DEEM IT SAFE TO OPEN PAGES, THEY WILL NOT BE FREE FOR ALL USERS TO EDIT. THIS WILL INCLUDE TALK PAGES AS WELL, AND WILL RESULT IN USERS BEING LIMITED IN WHAT THEY ARE ALLOWED TO DO ON THE SITE. USERS WHO DESIRE EDITING PRIVILEGES MUST GO TO THE WIKIA HOME PAGE AND CREATE AN ACCOUNT WITH WIKIA. DOING SO REQUIRES READING AND ACCEPTING THE WIKIA TOS, PRIVACY POLICY, AND ANY FURTHER DOCUMENTS NEEDED BEFORE CREATING AN ACCOUNT. THIS WEBSITE DOES NOT POST THE WIKIA TOS, AND IT IS AT YOUR DISCRETION TO KEEP UP AND READ IT ON A REGULAR BASIS. USE OF ANY WIKIA ACCOUNTS ON OUR WEBSITE INDICATES YOU UNDERSTAND THIS, AND REGULARLY READ AND UNDERSTAND WIKIA'S TERMS AS THEY ALTER, UPDATE, AND CHANGE THEM. AS ALL WIKIA COMMUNITIES ARE, THIS SERVICE IS ENTIRELY FREE AND REQUIRES NO CHARGES OR PAYMENTS. LAST UPDATE: Fobarimperius (talk) 21:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) References Category:Rules